fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Binding Blade
Not related or to be confused with Akaneia's Shield of Seals. For the game sometimes known as Fire Emblem: Sword of Seals in the Japanese version, see here. For the chapter of the same name, go here. The Sword of Seals (封印の剣 Fūin no Tsurugi lit. Sword of the Seal) 'is a divine Sword that hails from ''Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. Said to be stronger than even the Legendary Weapons of Elibe, this sword is one that is solely bound to Roy. The Sword of Seals is Roy's weapon of choice in Super Smash Bros. Melee ''and Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U. The weapon's "sweet spot", the point where the most damage is done when contact is made with the enemy, is at the center of the sword. In the manga adaptation of ''Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi, the Sword of Seals is wielded by Zephiel, with Roy only acquiring it after knocking it from his grasp. Profile The Sword of Seals was originally wielded by the hero Hartmut alongside the Eckesachs and used to fight against the Manaketes during The Scouring. During the final stages of the war, Hartmut and the other Heroes attack the innermost part of the Dragon Temple. There, Hartmut finds the Mage Dragon Idenn in her human form, staring out into space and barely noticing their presence. Despite his own hesitation, Hartmut is forced to defend himself after she transforms and retaliates in response to the attack of the Eight Heroes. As if feeling the pity that Hartmut felt towards Idenn, the final blow from the Sword of Seals instead sends her into a state of slumber. Using both the sword and the Fire Emblem, Hartmut then proceeds to seal Idenn in the Dragon Temple, and later establishes the nation of Bern around it as a means to safeguard said seal from being broken. After the Scouring reaches its conclusion, the Sword of Seals is, alongside the Dark Tome Apocalypse, sealed within the depths of the Shrine of Seals. Later, in the events of Binding Blade, the seal imposed on the Sword of Seals is released by Roy, whereupon he lifts it from its resting place in order to aid him in his subsequent battles against Zephiel and the reawakened Idenn. The blade is one of the most powerful weapons in the series, stronger even than the Legendary Weapons of Elibe. Roy is able to use ranged attacks with the blade, and even gains a new, more acrobatic fighting style with it. He also gains a new critical animation where the sword blazes with flames as he strikes the enemy. Weapon Stats | Sword of Seals | Sword |Prf |20 |18 |95% |0% |1-2 |8 |1 | - |Roy only; Bestows bonuses of Def+5 and Res+5 upon its wielder. Effective against Manaketes; May be used as a consumable item in order to restore 30 HP. |} Item Location |Event |Ch. 21 - End of chapter (should the requirements to experience Ch. 21x not be fulfilled) • Ch. 21x - End of chapter. |} Trivia *When Roy uses the Sword of Seals, the ranged critical attack animation is very similar to the normal ranged attack animation, but he holds the sword up slightly longer. This most likely comes from reuse of the melee critical animation, which is similar to the ranged animation in itself. *Roy's final smash in Super Smash Bros for Wii U and Nintendo 3DS has the same animation as Roy's critical animation while using the Sword of Seals in Binding Blade. Gallery File:Roy Sword of Seals.png|Roy wielding the '''Sword of Seals in battle against Zephiel in Binding Blade.